Half way round the world
by NancyMay
Summary: What if Jean could no longer cope with the re-appearance of Mei Lin. Prompted by me follow on to Distant Shores, where Jean and Lucien are half the world apart. Rated T for future chapter/s.
1. Chapter 1

Jean took one last look at her room, she would not see it for a long time, if at all.

She knew she was running away, and part of her was ashamed for doing so, but she really couldn't stay, and the further away she went the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The townsfolk of Ballarat whispered, gossiped more than they ever had done before _she_ came, his wife. Jean's emotions had run through pity, sorrow, hatred, anger, all for one woman who had turned her world on its head. People who used to speak to her in the shops, the market, now shunned her, patients still came to the practise, to see what was going on, to see if she was really having an affair with Dr Blake, under the nose of his poor wife. She wasn't, but the mere fact she stayed in the house and Mei Lin stayed in a hotel was enough for stories and rumour to fly round Ballarat; and so Jean had decided she must leave.

She hadn't discussed it with the doctor, and when she had told Christopher what had happened and asked if she could stay with him for a while, he said it wasn't possible, that she would have to sort it out herself. So she had done the only thing she could do, found another position that didn't require a reference from her current employer - maid on a ship, going to England.

Her letter to Mattie had told enough for the young woman to find a two bedroom flat, she had been thinking of moving out of the Nurses' Home, anyway, and this had given her the push to do so. She reserved judgement on Lucien's behaviour until she could have a proper talk with Jean, but until then she would offer her the shelter they had offered her when she was newly come to Ballarat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean watched the coastline of her homeland disappear from view then went to work, settling the passengers in their cabins on her level. She was responsible for ten family cabins and their occupants. There would be enough work to stop her thinking too hard about the life she had lost, although tears at night would come easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dear Lucien,

I am sorry to do this, but I have decided that to stay is not an option. You are aware of the gossip surrounding both of us and I can no longer ignore it.

Mei Lin is your wife and she should be the one to open the door and greet your patients, cook your meals and tidy your home.

I do love you, but our love is not meant to be, so, take care of yourself, my dearest, and try not to think too badly of me.

This is for the best, we will make new lives without each other.

All my good wishes go with you, my dear doctor,

Jean.'

He stared at the neat handwriting, folded the paper and tucked it in the breast pocket of his jacket before drowning in misery, crying his way through the night, drinking himself to oblivion. Jean had gone. The trouble was he didn't know where. Christopher?

Jean didn't know of the rows he had with Mei Lin, the questions she wouldn't answer, the truth about the appearance of Derek Alderton in their lives and his subsequent murder at the hands of Sullivan. Now he was stuck. Stuck with a woman he no longer loved, in fact he wasn't sure he liked her much, anymore. Stuck in a rambling house with a Senior Constable for company, who was out more than he was in, and his anchor had weighed and left him floundering on a stormy sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie was surprised to see the kitchen empty, no breakfast, no Jean. He headed back up the stairs and knocked on her door. When he received no answer he tentatively pushed open the door. The room was tidy, the bed had been stripped, the dressing table was devoid of what he thought should be there. He went in and opened the wardrobe, it was empty. Jean had gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'What do you mean, she couldn't stay with you?' Lucien bellowed down the phone, 'she's your mother!' He slammed the receiver down on Christopher, not wanting to hear some feeble explanation about propriety and sorting herself out. That was for a parent to a child, not the other way round.

Charlie watched him seethe and pour whisky down his throat. Without Jean he was rudderless, and even though Jean had written that Mei Lin should take her place she was still at the hotel. Every time he came back from there he was madder than hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'He can't go on like this.' Matthew, Alice and Charlie sat in Matthew's house discussing Blake. 'He'll drink himself to death.' Alice sighed. 'Where did she go?'

'No idea,' Charlie sipped a cup of tea, 'she gave no indication she was leaving. She was unhappy, any fool could see that, and he didn't know what to do about it.'

'He's filed for divorce,' Alice threw in, 'he told me yesterday. Mei Lin was sleeping with Alderton, at the hotel.'

'Did Jean know?' Matthew looked shocked.

'Don't think so, if she did she would have stayed, helped him through it, or at least just gone away for a couple of weeks.' Charlie suggested. 'He didn't say anything to me.'

'Right, Charlie,' Matthew slapped his hands on the table, 'Jean's room, you say it's empty?'

'Clean, as you would expect,' he agreed.

'Is Blake in?'

'If he is he'll be so drunk...'

'That room needs examining with forensic precision,' Matthew turned to Alice, 'Dr Harvey, you up for a bit of sneaky detecting?'

'Get me in, I'll scour the place.' She smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'He's not here,' Charlie came out of the study, having checked the places his landlord usually was, the study was his last call.

'Alice, you do the bedroom, Charlie, you and me'll do down here.'

'Boss,' they chorused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice found nothing in the bedroom, Charlie and Matthew found nothing but an old newspaper in the paper rack.

'Not like Jean to keep an old paper.' Charlie opened it and started to check pages for any indication she had found somewhere to go, a new job to try for...

'Hey,' he held up a page with a hole carefully cut in it.

'Down to the Courier.' Matthew grabbed his stick and called for Alice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Bloody hell!' Charlie whistled, 'talk about getting well away, England.'

'She'll go to Mattie,' Matthew grinned, 'we can get a message to her.'

'We've got to tell Blake,' Charlie stopped him, 'he needs to know.'

'Not yet.'

'Why not?'

'He needs to get the divorce sorted, first,' Matthew whispered, 'then he can go after her, if he wants to. We do, however need him to know we can help, and that all is not lost. Besides, we can't send him off in his condition, she'll kill him.'

'I don't think he'd care.' Alice mused, 'to die at her hand, he would consider, the only thing he deserves.'

They both looked at her, Alice Harvey wasn't given to sentiment, romanticism they thought.

'Ri i ight,' Matthew turned back to Charlie, 'now how to let him know?'

'He just needs to know we understand,' Alice perched on the edge of a desk, 'little things, like how much we miss her, take fish and chips round, be there when he's at his loneliest. The evenings must be the hardest...'

'...going to take up knitting, doc?' Charlie smirked.

'I'm not going that far,' she huffed, 'just pop round to discuss a case.'

'You know,' Matthew sighed, 'it's not that much fun, living in a hotel, anybody know of any spare rooms going?'

'I like it,' Charlie nodded, 'there's Mattie's room and the guest room. But you'll have to take your turn at the cooking.'

Matthew looked at him and drew his brows together, 'Don't get cocky, Davies.'

'Sir,' but it was smiles that passed between them.

'God help us, you three together,' Alice rolled her eyes.

'Care to join us, doc?' Matthew laughed.

'I don't think so,' she shook her head, 'living with three single men, what kind of a reputation is that going to get me?' Not that she really cared, but it was hard enough being a woman in a man's world...

'You're probably right,' Matthew sighed, though he'd quite like to get to know her better, all in the cause of team work, of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien hadn't really noticed Matthew had moved in for about a week, when he pointed out that he seemed to be there for breakfast a lot.

'I was here for dinner as well,' Matthew reached for the teapot. 'in fact, I find that guest room very comfortable.'

'Huh.' Blake huffed, 'well you can do your own washing, there's nobody else here to do it.' He grabbed his breakfast had took it into the living room.

'Didn't think Jean allowed eating in the living room,' Matthew called over.

'She's not here,' he snapped back, 'it's my house.'

Matthew shrugged his shoulders, it was the first time they had mentioned her name in recent weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie picked up his post from the hall table. It was obvious Lucien had been through the pile, Matthew had left it neat and tidy earlier that day. He had a letter, postmarked London.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie wrapped her arms round Jean at the station. Her friend looked thinner, tired, and heartbroken. Whatever Lucien had done had taken the life from her. All Jean had said in her letter was that it would be better if she left Ballarat and Australia, things were not good between her and the doctor. She'd get to the bottom of it over the next few days, but first, home, tea and settle her in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Jean a couple of days to settle in and get used to the damp and cold of a London winter. She told Mattie she would try to find some kind of work, help with the bills.

'Don't rush, Jean,' Mattie sat with her one evening, 'and you'll have to get a permit, first.'

'I suppose so, I didn't really give it much thought, just had to get away,' she looked at her young friend, she deserved to know the truth.

'Blimey,' Mattie breathed, when Jean had finished the story, 'and he has no idea where you are?'

'No, well not unless somebody's worked it out, I did leave a clue...' Jean sighed, '...that was stupid, wasn't it?'

'No, you are looking for the truth of his feelings towards you. What would you do, if he got a divorce and came after you?' Mattie was never one to beat about the bush.

'It would depend why he got divorced. If it was because of me,' she thought for a moment, 'he would have to prove beyond any doubt that he really did love me and would not throw me over if I annoyed him. If it was over her behaviour, I was never sure about her relationship with Derek, then maybe I would be more open. I'm not against divorce, although it goes against the church...'

'...but if the church and your so-called friends have turned against you...'

'Exactly.' Tears sprang to Jean's eyes, 'I have never felt so alone in a crowd as I did the first time I went to Sunday Mass, after she came back and moved into the hotel. I just wanted to find a hole and crawl into it and die.'

'Oh Jean,' Mattie moved to sit next to her on the small couch, 'how horrible.'

'The trouble is, Mattie,' she sobbed, 'I love him so much, so much I can no longer stand to see him, because it hurts, and he's hurting. I know he's been drinking more than ever, well at least when I left he was, especially when he came back from the hotel.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie nipped out to the post office in her lunch-break, her letter to Charlie told all, how Jean loved Lucien, how hurt she had been by the gossips, the whispers; scolded him, Matthew and Alice for not supporting her. She asked what was going on with Lucien and Mei Lin, were they a couple, why did he drink so much after he had been at the hotel? She also included her rota for the next month so he would know when he could reasonably expect to catch her at home to call should he wish to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie took the letter to his room to read, and was not surprised and the scolding he and the others got from her. He would show them the letter and, together, they would write a reply. At least, he thought, there is hope, if she still loves him. So they had to clean him up, get him through the divorce and get them together again. How, he wasn't sure, but somehow they would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinners at the Blake house were strained, to say the least, but his friends were not giving up on him. Lucien's divorce hearing, at the court in Melbourne had been over quickly. Mei Lin admitted adultery, with Derek Alderton, so Lucien was granted a divorce on those grounds. He left the court cleansed but he didn't feel like celebrating, for that he needed somebody who had walked out on him, someone he had relied on, but at the moment he felt had let him down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice found him sitting on the floor in the sunroom, a bottle of whisky on the little table Jean usually put her tea cup on. He was dishevelled, his tie loosened, shirt un-tucked and shoes off showing holes in his socks. He was a sorry sight, she thought, a sad and sorry sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Right,' Matthew sat at the head of the table, 'now his divorce is through, time to clean him up, get him sober and let him know where she is and why she went. Because I am damn sure he has no idea.'

'He won't have her name mentioned,' Alice sighed, 'when we're in the morgue, he really thinks she didn't care.'

'Oh for god's sake!' Matthew snapped, 'how stupid can he be? Surely he saw how difficult it was for her when she stayed.'

'He did ask,' Charlie noted, 'what he could do to make things easier? He knew the talk was getting her down, but I don't think he knew how bad it was. Nobody bad mouthed her to him.'

'Alice, sorry but we need a woman's touch...' Matthew started.

'I'm not Jean so I can say what I want?' She raised her eyebrows, 'can I read him the riot act?'

'Please, be our guest.' Matthew and Charlie nodded.

'And you two?'

'I'm going to ring Mattie,' Charlie stood, and looked at Matthew.

'When you've made sure that it's ok, that Jean still wants him, I'm going to book his passage on a plane, ship's too slow, and he is going to go and make up or break up with her.'

'Perhaps I'd better wait until you've spoken to Mattie, Charlie,' Alice suggested, 'so I can be honest when I tell him she wants him.'

'Right.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was difficult for Mattie, to answer all Charlie's questions, Jean was in the living room, knitting.

'Of course,' she whispered, to 'does she still want him?'

'Absolutely,' to 'can we send him over?'

'Not at all,' to 'will she care that he's divorced, it was Mei Lin who was unfaithful.'

'Right, look forward to it,' she finished off when Charlie told her when he would be landing, and asked if she could pick him up.

Jean looked up as Mattie came back into the living room.

'Everything alright?' She asked.

'Absolutely fine, just a friend asking if they can visit in the next few weeks.' Mattie smiled, well, technically it was true,' just arranging time to pick up. Tea?'

'Lovely,' Jean smiled and then thought, 'would you like me to stay in a hotel for the time...'

'Heavens no,' Mattie gasped, that was the last thing she wanted, that was what she was going to do, or rather she could use a room in the Nurses' Home. Then they would have the privacy to sort out what they wanted to do. She just hoped her pots would survive!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Right, Dr Blake,' Alice stood in front of him, 'get up!'

'Huh? Why?' He pouted.

'Because you are a mess, a drunk and we are sick of you wallowing in self pity.' She snapped.

Lucien was not noted for being rude to a woman which is why Matthew had suggested it was Alice that gave him the stern talking to.

'Nothing to stay sober for.' He grunted. 'My wife was unfaithful and the woman I thought cared pisses off without so much as a by your leave.'

Alice may not have been a tall or particularly physically strong woman but anger can do funny things to a person's strength. She reached down and grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. She all but slammed him against the wall and stood so close he could almost see the pores of her skin.

'You selfish bastard!' She yelled, 'why the hell do you think we are still here? For her, for Jean...yes Jean, that sweet and gentle woman who, because you didn't stand up for her, tell her how much it meant to you that she was there, finally broke and left. Just once, that would have been enough, one time you should have told her you loved her, instead of expecting her to know. She put up with your miserable face every morning, your drinking, the gossip in town, the whispers, the turned backs and not once did you say anything to help her. God only knows why she still loves you, but she does and now you are going to get cleaned up, get your hair cut and tidy your beard. Savvy?!'

She let go and pushed him into the house where Charlie and Matthew were standing in the kitchen having heard everything.

He sloped through and up the stairs to the bathroom, so stunned at the force she had gone at him with. He ran a bath, dropped his creased suit, and the rest of his clothes and got into the warm water. He lay back and closed his eyes, and thought. Alice had said Jean still loved him, but how did she know? What had they been keeping from him? He was too tired and drunk to be angry, but her words had hit home and he lay there and cried. He cried for all the things he had lost, for Jean and all the things he should have said and done and for himself. Alice was right, he was a selfish bastard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Right,' Matthew put glasses and a jug of water on the table. 'remind me not to get on the wrong side of you, Dr Harvey.'

Alice just nodded and gave a little smile.

'So, how much do we tell him?' Charlie turned from the stove, 'and how?'

'We tell him, first why Jean left,' Matthew continued laying the table, 'what was said in the town, how people turned from her. Then why she decided she had to go so far away.'

'Don't forget the clue she left, it must have been a clue, the paper.' Alice passed the plates to Charlie, 'you said, Charlie, that Jean would never keep such an old one.'

A quiet and polite cough stopped any further conversation. She turned to see Lucien, wearing his robe and a suitably contrite expression.

'Come and eat, Lucien,' Alice's voice softened, 'you must be hungry.'

'Thank you.'

Charlie put the stew and potatoes out, 'not as good as Jean's, I'm afraid,' he apologised.

'I'm sure it will be lovely, Charlie,' Lucien murmured, 'it's good of you to do it.'

'Yeah, well,' Matthew hummed, 'he's the only one who can cook anything like decent food.'

They ate in almost silence, Lucien realised these three people were always there, on the edge of his existence, feeding him, picking up after him and never once had he said 'thank you'. Guilt washed over him, drying his mouth even as he tried to swallow the stew. He took a mouthful of water and watched his friends eat and drink.

'Um,' he cleared his throat, 'I should apologise, and thank you.'

'Yes, well...'

'No Matthew,' he found his voice, 'it's only now, after Alice has, er...put me straight, that I realise you three are always here. God knows why, and never once have I acknowledged it. So, I'm sorry, for everything.'

'It's not us you should apologise to, though, is it?' Matthew grunted.

'But I don't know where she is.' He put his knife and fork down with a clatter. 'I thought she'd go to Christopher's but he said he didn't let her. That made me angry, that he wasn't there for her, he's her son, at least he should have let her stay for a few days.'

'No, she went to someone who would listen, and not judge.'

'Who?'

'Mattie.' Charlie whispered, 'she's in London with Mattie.'

'Bloody hell,' Lucien whistled, 'how?' It was an expensive journey, and Jean, he knew, did not have much in the way of savings.

'She worked her passage.' Alice took the plates to the sink.

Charlie told him what Mattie had told him in her letter, after Jean had arrived, it was only then that the full story of her leaving had come out, the why and the how.

He leant back in his chair and ran his hand over his head.

'God, what a fool I am, what a bloody fool.'

'And then some,' Matthew noted.

'I asked her if she was ok, often, and she always said she was, tired was her usual answer, a bit bothered about the gossip, occasionally, but she never said it was that bad.' He put his head in his hands, 'Why were they like that to her? She has never said a mean thing about any of them, she's generous, kind, proud, sees the good in most...' He looked up, 'what do I do now?'

'Get a haircut, trim your beard, smarten yourself up, stop drinking, and then...' Matthew took out an envelope, 'then I'll give you this.'

'What is it?'

'Your plane tickets to London,'

'Really?'

'Don't worry, you can pay me back sometime.' He smirked, 'upset her and you needn't come back.' That was more than a threat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a week Lucien did everything they told him. He began to feel better in himself, without the whisky as a prop, though he did suffer from the shakes for a few days.

Charlie kept Mattie up to date by phone, or telegram to the hospital where she worked.

'Good,' she whispered one evening, 'she's thinking of getting a work permit. Got to go to the Labour Exchange in two days.'

'Bugger, can you get her to postpone it or something?'

'No, but it's a bit of a process, so don't worry,' she shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien had promised he would not drink on the planes, or the train, so he was as tightly wound as a watch spring when he finally arrived at Euston Station, where he had agreed to meet Mattie. Although tired from his travels he had done his best to present himself as an upright and sober citizen, using the public facilities to check his hair was neat and he wasn't too crumpled.

'Dr Blake,' a voice he recognised caused him to stiffen. He turned round and there was Mattie. Not much changed, but, oh so serious.

'Sister O'Brien,' he bowed his head courteously and held out his hand. 'You look well.'

'I am,' she took his hand, 'you look better than I expected.'

'I had help,' he admitted, 'Alice slammed me up against the sun room wall and gave me a well deserved dressing down, Charlie has fed me up and Matthew has hidden all the whisky.'

'Hm... I'd like to have seen Alice do what she did.'

'Believe me, Mattie, I never want to see that again.' He gave a half smile, not sure if he should look anything like happy.

'Well, Jean doesn't know you are the friend I am meeting.' Mattie turned and guided him out of the station to the taxis. 'I am going to stay in the Nurses' Home while you are here, you can have my room in the flat. I am not staying for dinner tonight, unless you both want me to, but I will call by every now and then. Jean...' She hailed a taxi and gave the address, '...Jean has a number she can call at the hospital if I am needed.'

'Right,' Lucien gulped, after Alice had read him the riot act Mattie was going to leave him with the woman who could tear him to shreds with one look! 'How is she?'

'Well, you'll find her thinner, quieter,' Mattie stared ahead, 'you're going to have to be very gentle with her, let her lead the way.' She turned and looked him straight in the eye, 'to be honest, when she told me what was going on I was ready to break your head, but let's be honest, she doesn't exactly tell you what's upsetting her; you are as bad as each other.' She sighed. 'I don't know what I'm going to do with either of you.'

Lucien smiled, only Mattie...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mattie turned the key in the door she turned,

'Ready?' she whispered.

'Just about,' he nodded.

'Jean, only me!' Mattie called cheerfully, then regretted saying she wasn't staying for dinner, it smelt delicious.

'Dinner won't be long!' Jean called through.

'I brought my friend to meet you,' Mattie peered into the kitchen.

'Oh, there's enough if they want to stay.' Jean turned and smiled.

'I'd love to, if you don't mind,' Lucien appeared behind Mattie, looking down and turning his hat round by the brim. He wasn't smiling, in fact he was close to tears at the sight of the shadow of the woman he loved. Mattie had not been truthful when she said she was thinner, she also had circles round her eyes and the light had gone out.

'You!' she gasped, 'Mattie?' she turned.

'Jean,' Mattie held her hands up, 'it's ok, please, you have to listen to him, and he to you.' She took her aside and whispered, 'he's divorced, he'll tell you that story, he loves you and you told me you love him, so now, for once, talk.'

'Are you staying?'

'No, you don't need me, just don't throw too many pots.' Mattie kissed her cheek. 'I'll show you your room, Lucien,' she turned back to him, 'I'm at the home. Now...' she stood between them, 'talk, both of you, no secrets, or I shall come and bang your heads together.' She swept out dragging Lucien with her so Jean could regain some of her composure and she could show him where he was sleeping, the bathroom and living room. 'It's only a small flat, you can't avoid each other for ever.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was awkward, neither had any idea how to start a conversation. Lucien, in the end, knowing he had to say something, complimented her on the meal.

'Charlie does most of the cooking,' he told her, 'Matthew's moved into the guest room.'

'Oh, why?'

'Er... he said it was because staying in a hotel wasn't much fun, but I think it was so they could both look after me. Alice is there a lot too, though she doesn't stay over.' He looked up, shame-faced, 'they've all been looking out for me, not that I deserve it.'

'No, I don't suppose you do,' she sniffed. 'But then, I don't suppose I deserve Mattie's support either.'

'You deserve it more than I do.' He smiled, almost shyly.

'I ran away,' tears were not far off now, so she got up and took the dishes to the sink. he followed her, just like he always did.

'I should have listened.' He took up the tea towel.

'I didn't say anything.'

'Exactly, I should have listened to what you didn't say.'

She stared out of the window over a dark wintery London while she thought about that.

'Mattie said you are divorced.' She addressed her comment to the window, 'I thought... but then you were perfectly foul when you came back from seeing her so, I suppose I didn't know what to think.'

'We rowed, about everything, and nothing, about how she expected things would be the same as they were before the war, how she seemed to think it didn't matter that I had been told she was dead, or that I had a life and that I had changed. For her, she wanted to slip back into being my wife and going to parties and drinking cocktails with the likes of the Tyneman's, she didn't understand or want to, that that wasn't my life anymore and I didn't want it to be.' He sighed and paused, 'then she brought Alderton into it, how he would let her have that life. I told her to go to him then, if that was what she wanted and she let slip that she was already sleeping with him and that in China she had been seen as his consort. Him bringing her to Ballarat was only to get me back in the army. I demanded a divorce, she yelled that she would never give me a divorce, I said it wasn't up to her, I was going to divorce her for infidelity and she didn't have a leg to stand on.'

'Is that when he was killed?' She asked quietly, trying to understand when things had happened.

'Yes, I suppose I got so wrapped up in finding his killer I forgot about looking after you, and every time I asked you if you were alright, you said you were just a bit tired, or the gossip was a bit much.'

'I should have told you the truth, but...'

'You never like to worry me with the details, too bloody independent, Jean,' he smiled, 'and although I love that about you, sometimes it's not good for you,' he put the cloth down, 'or for me,' he added.

'Perhaps Mattie's right,' she dried her hands and took off her apron, 'we need to talk, no secrets.'

'No secrets,' he agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They talked long into the night over multiple cups of tea; Jean told him how she had stopped going to church on Sunday, had just sat by the lake until it was time to return to cook dinner. How nobody spoke politely to her, if they spoke at all, how people crossed the road to avoid her. He was horrified that Ballarat, who knew her even better than he did, should treat her that way. In the end, when Christopher told her it was her own fault she knew she would have to leave but she couldn't ask Lucien for a reference, he was too drunk most of the time, so she found a job that worked for her and took her away from the last man she would ever love.

He told her how Charlie, Matthew and Alice had worked to find out where she had gone, helped him through the divorce and through their letters and phone calls to Mattie had worked out how they could help the two of them. He told her how Alice had spoken to him that day in the sun room and she laughed to think of the pathologist lifting the bigger doctor off the floor by his shirt front and telling him exactly what they thought of him. Then he told how they had cleaned him up, sobered him up and sent him on his way with strict instructions not to drink or get into fights.

'Matthew said if I upset you, I wasn't to go back.'

'I always liked him,' she smiled.

'So, what do we do now?' he stretched his legs out looked at her.

'Well, doctor,' she yawned, 'I need some sleep, and so do you.' She stood up, 'I'll just wash these cups and then bid you goodnight.'

'I'll do the cups,' he stood and took them off her, 'I'll see you in the morning.'

'Goodnight, Lucien,' she smiled and touched his hand, 'thank you for coming after me, even if it was Matthew that sent you.'

'Goodnight, Jean,' he resisted the urge to kiss her cheek, 'sleep well.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean didn't sleep particularly well, but it was not the tears that kept her awake this time, it was what Lucien had told her. Perhaps they were both guilty of not looking properly at each other, or she would have seen how unhappy he was with Mei Lin and he would have understood, as he said, what she hadn't said. Being away from home, from all that distracted them would help, of that she was sure, and even though London was cold and dark at that time of year, perhaps they could find some light to follow in their lives. She vowed to give him the chance to be the man she knew he could be, before she made any decisions. She finally fell asleep just before dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien, true to form, slept badly. He too wondered about being away from home, with Jean, but not _with_ her. Together as friends, perhaps, he hoped, to start with. But he would have to listen to her, try to understand her when she was quiet about things that bothered her. He wanted to be the man she deserved but was not sure he could ever be that man, and that hurt him. He finally got a couple of hours sleep before getting up and heading to the kitchen to make some tea. He remembered Jean had not had any sherry the previous night, was that because he told her Matthew wouldn't let him drink. He went into the living room and looked around, yes, there was a bottle of sherry on the side, so she had not drunk because he wasn't drinking, or because Mattie didn't keep whisky in? He wondered if she was awake.

Pushing her room door slightly open he saw her, curled up, fast asleep. He smiled, the first proper smile for months. He pulled the door closed and decide he'd leave her, not wake her, not yet anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her bladder insisted she get up, all the tea last night was taking its toll. She stumbled to the bathroom and blinked in the light. As she washed her hands she noticed Lucien was obviously up. His toiletries had been used, and, as usual, he had not put the towel straight in the rail. She splashed cool water on her face to waken her up and went to see if he had the kettle on.

He was not in the kitchen, there was a cup on the drainer and the kettle was warm. She topped it up and switched it on then went to see if he wanted a cup and some breakfast. He was not in the living room or his bedroom, though he had made the bed and his suitcase was still there, she was relieved to see. At least he hadn't left her. She shrugged her shoulders and assumed he had gone down to the newsagent or for an early morning stroll, though it was raining, again, and very cold. She was just sipping the tea when she heard the door go and the stamping of cold feet. She smiled and stood to get another cup.

He'd forgotten how cold England could be in the winter and even though it was only a short walk to the newsagent he was now frozen. More tea was called for, he thought. He hung his coat and hat up and pulled the paper out of his inside pocket. He turned into the kitchen, planning on taking Jean a cuppa and saw her there, sleepy, curls a mess, but utterly, utterly beautiful, and his heart skipped several beats. God, how he'd missed this sight, rare though it may have been.

'Good morning, Lucien,' she smiled, 'tea? You look frozen.'

'I am, and yes please.' He sat down, 'I thought I'd get a paper and see if there was anything interesting happening, you know something we could go and see.' He sipped the tea she passed to him, 'unless you've seen everything.'

'No, only the inside of the Labour Exchange, and that wasn't inspiring.' She watched his reaction and it was one of horror.

'The Labour Exchange?' He put the cup down, 'you weren't coming home, were you?' His eyes filled with tears.

'Do I have something to come home to, Lucien?' She asked softly, knowing the answer but wanting, needing, to hear it from him.

He reached over and took her hand, 'I was hoping you would come back with me, Jean.' He whispered, 'I want you to, but it has to be your decision.'

'I see,' she sat back, pulling her hand away. 'I hadn't thought what I would do, I just had to get away. Thoughts of going back were furthest from my mind. Why would I go back to that, to be shunned, talked about, sneered at? Can you make that stop, Lucien?'

'I can make no promises, Jean. Whatever we do people will always talk, because they are small minded and jealous.' He wasn't sure he could make a case for her going back, 'I will defend you, no one will speak ill of you in my presence, and if I hear of any sniping, if you tell me of any one saying horrible things to you then I will be there at your side, and I will speak my mind. We could, of course, live somewhere else. Start afresh.'

'I'd miss Matthew, and Charlie and Alice,' she smiled.

'So would I.' He reached over and took her hand again. 'I'd even miss Bill.'

She laughed a little at that, 'what about Patrick?'

'Ah, now, perhaps that's going a bit far.' He kissed her fingers, 'Jean, when it all happened, I was about to ask you something, I would like to ask you the same question, but, I don't know if you are ready, if it's the right time.'

'Hmm...' she hummed, tipping her head to one side. It was a question she had asked herself many times, 'I don't know when the right time would be, Lucien. I could say now is a bit soon, to wait might be seen as ridiculous, but after all that has gone on...'

'How about I take you to dinner at the end of the week?' he suggested, 'you know what I want to ask, you can think about it until then and...'

'I think that's a good idea.' She stood up, 'now, I am going to have my bath and get dressed.'

'Shall I make breakfast?' He reluctantly released her hand, 'I can manage bacon and egg.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the rest of the week, Lucien spoiled Jean, and she let him. He started by buying her an impossibly soft and warm scarf, when he realised she didn't have one, and it went on from there. Flowers, trips to any exhibition she wanted to see, a trip to the theatre when she noticed a show that she wanted to see, lunches out, a trip to the cinema.

Mattie called one evening, towards the end of the week, to see how they were getting on, and to check the state of her pots. Jean was just finishing preparing dinner, not an easy task as Mattie sneaked a look in the kitchen to see the doctor standing behind her with his arms round her waist as she stirred something on the stove. He was nuzzling into her neck so she coughed politely. Lucien jumped back, Jean dropped the spoon and went pink.

'So, you hate each other, then.' She went to kiss Jean's cheek and hug Lucien.

'Can't stand him,' Jean agreed with a cheeky grin.

'So demanding,' he huffed good naturedly.

'Glad to hear it,' Mattie smiled at the two, relieved that they were, at the moment, getting on, well, more than that, it appeared.

'Staying for dinner?' Jean asked.

'No, it's ok, I just...'

'...wanted to see if I'd killed him?' Jean grinned.

Mattie laughed and picked up the spoon, '...or damaged him.'

'Come on, Mattie,' Lucien started to set an extra place, 'I bet you don't eat properly over at the hospital.'

'Well, not really...' she hummed, and really it did smell rather good.

'Sit down, you've lent us your flat, the least we can do is feed you.' Jean smiled and put the dishes on the table.

Mattie thought it was just like old times, without the case to discuss, but they both seemed completely at ease with each other and she noticed little 'looks' between the two.

Lucien sent the ladies into the living room to chat, while he did the washing up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, Jean, how is it, with you and Lucien?' Mattie kept her voice low, almost conspiratorially.

'It's fine, I think.' Jean admitted. 'It feels right, that we should be like this. He's been very gentle, considerate. He's taken me wherever I wanted to go and spoiled me rotten. Nothing is too much trouble.'

'But...' Mattie muttered, 'there is a but, isn't there?'

'I don't think so. We've talked, a lot. About what happened, what we didn't say that we should have said, and what we want, ultimately. I know what he wants to ask me, we have discussed that and I will give him my answer tomorrow night. He's taking me to dinner so until then we are 'courting' I suppose.' Jean looked at her for any thoughts she may have, 'we didn't really, before. We were just Jean and Lucien, sharing the house and being together, but we didn't date; and here it's easier, there's nobody to gossip or whisper.'

'Am I allowed in?' Lucien poked his head through the door.

'Of course you are,' Jean smiled, Mattie thought she lit up with love when she smiled at him.

They sat for a while Mattie and Jean with their sherry and Lucien with a whisky. Jean had suggested she buy a bottle for him and he could have a drink in the evening. They discussed what Jean and Lucien planned, as they had effectively thrown Mattie out of her flat, which she wasn't bothered about at all, but they thought that perhaps they should move to a hotel so she could move back in.

'Rubbish,' Mattie scoffed, 'you stay here as long as you want, as long as I can come to dinner occasionally.'

'Well, in that case,' Lucien raised his glass to her, 'we'll pay the rent while we're here, no arguments.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You look lovely,' Lucien breathed as Jean joined him in the living room. She smiled, and turned full circle. She was wearing a green slim fitting dress, with a sash draped to the side. It was long sleeved and high necked, very simple, but perfect. He helped her into her coat and passed her, her gloves, before shrugging his own coat on and opening the door for her. Picking up his hat he closed the door and offered her his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had chosen a quiet restaurant, nothing too fancy, just somewhere where they could have a nice meal and take the next step in their relationship. They were shown to a discreet table and ordered their meal. Lucien ordered a bottle of white wine, that perfectly complemented the dishes they ordered and as they ate they talked of their friends back home. More and more, over the week, Lucien had notice her refer to Ballarat, or at least Australia, as home again, and she would brighten when she talked of Matthew or Charlie or Alice.

They had finished their desserts and were thinking about coffee when Lucien took a deep breath.

'Jean,' he reached over and took her hand, noticing that she had taken her wedding ring off. Now when had she done that? Tonight, earlier in the week, when she arrived in England? 'Jean, it's been tough, lately, easier here, but tough over the last few months. I can't guarantee we won't have more tough times, never argue but I do love you and I need you, more than I thought I would ever need anyone. So,' he neatly slid off his chair and onto one knee, 'Jean Beazley, will you marry me?'

She looked down at him, and smiled. Such a silly man, and far too old for such sentimentality, or were they?

'Lucien, get up, of course I'll marry you.' She whispered.

He stood and leant over to kiss her, softly, and the restaurant burst into a round of applause. Jean blushed, grateful for the low lighting, and giggled.

Lucien put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little box. Opening it he took out an emerald and diamond engagement ring and slipped it onto her finger.

'Lucien!' she gasped, 'when...? It's beautiful.'

'When you shooed me away to go and buy the dress you're wearing.' He grinned, 'I brought mother's with me, just in case I needed to size another.'

'How did you know that would fit?' she held her hand out to admire the ring.

'I had it resized from Christopher's ring, the week before...'

'I see,' she smiled, 'thank you.'

A polite cough interrupted them, 'Sir, compliments of the house, and congratulations,' the waiter placed two glasses on the table and filled them with Champagne.

'Thank you,' they took a glass each, 'to us.'

'To us.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel the need to take them home.

Reviews and comments most welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thank you for all the lovely reviews of the first chapter of this ramble. Quite frankly I thought I had lost it when I thought of Jean leaving Lucien and all she holds dear, but, maybe not. So here's the next chapter, but not the last. x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke to a cup of tea quietly delivered to her bedside cabinet, and a kiss to her cheek.

'Morning,' she mumbled sleepily, 'oh, tea, lovely.'

She pushed herself up and he sat on the edge of the bed. They had never before been so familiar, he sitting in her room while they drank their early morning tea.

The previous evening they had become formally engaged to be married, and drunk Champagne. They had come back to the flat, kissed and cuddled and each had gone to their own rooms to sleep. Now they had to work out the next steps.

'You alright?' he asked, seeing she was lost in thought.

'Hm? Oh yes...'

He raised an eyebrow, 'Jean..?'

'Sorry, no secrets.' she smiled, 'I was just wondering, now we're engaged, do we go home to get married or stay here and go home, married.'

'I see, at least you're thinking of going home, now.' He touched her hand. 'Why don't we do both?'

'Both?'

'Yes, get married here, have a cruise back, and renew our vows there.' He waited for her reaction.

'Have you planned this?' She put her cup down.

'No, honestly, I just thought..sorry.' He looked down.

'Actually, Lucien, darling,' she smiled, looking up from under her lashes, 'that's probably the best idea you've had in a long time.'

'Really?' his eyebrows shot up to his, dishevelled hairline, 'do you think so?'

'Well, yes,' she reached over and took his hand, 'if we get married here then Matthew, Charlie and Alice will not be able to attend and I want them there, after all they have done, and..if we wait until we get back home... well it'll be more expensive, you know...' she looked at him, he looked clueless, '... oh, Lucien,' she sighed, 'we'll need two cabins?' She rolled her eyes, he was hopeless!

'Why? Oh yes.' He grinned, 'of course. Unless...'

'Er...' she coloured, 'that's why I had to marry Christopher, I was pregnant.'

'Jean,' he ran his hands over his head, 'really?'

'Yes, youthful exploring, ignorance, stupidity, call it what you will, I let him go too far and...'

'Christopher?'

'No,' there was a break in her voice, 'a girl, born at five months, she didn't make it.'

He looked at her with horror then scooped her into his arms, 'Oh my darling, I'm so sorry,' he saw the pain was as raw as the day she lost her baby girl.

'It was a long time ago, Lucien,' she nestled into his shoulder; she had never really been comforted over the loss before; and allowed herself this luxury, to be soothed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They invited Mattie for dinner, she would be the first to know, then they would ring Matthew to let him know they would be home, in about six weeks, together.

She made enough noise as she entered her flat, just in case they were in a clinch, not wanting to embarrass them as she had done before. She found Jean in the kitchen and Lucien in the living room, the table was set, all was as it should be.

Lucien greeted her with a hug, he looked so happy, not the worried man she had picked up from Euston a week earlier. Jean too no longer had the dark circles round her eyes, her spark had returned.

Jean joined them and together she and Lucien told her their news. She pulled both of them into her arms and shrieked her congratulations.

'Thank you, Mattie, we wanted you to be the first to know. We'll ring Matthew later. Should improve his breakfast.' They smiled and Jean looked over at her fiancé with a look of pure adoration, Mattie thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie had had a telegram from Mattie, just saying that a sober Dr Blake had arrived and she was leaving them to it. He, Alice and Matthew continued to eat at the house, use it as a base to discuss ongoing cases but they all agreed it was odd without either Jean or Lucien.

'It's been a week,' Alice observed over dinner one night, 'do you suppose they're alright.'

'I think it's a case of no news is good news,' Matthew sighed, 'if things were going badly Mattie would have got in touch.'

'Wonder if he's stayed off the whisky,' Charlie mused.

They turned their conversation to the case in hand, thinking about Mrs Beazley and Dr Blake was going to get them nowhere, though Jean's local knowledge would sure come in handy. A body had been found in the basement of a small hotel on the outskirts of town. It had been buried under the stone flagged floor and it was only because one of the chambermaids has spilled a bottle of cleaning fluid on the floor as she was putting away her things one morning that it had been discovered. It hadn't been there long, Alice's autopsy and subsequent tests showed it to be about two weeks old. The cool of the earth had preserved it enough to put a photograph in the paper, but so far nobody had come forward to identify him.

'Well,' Matthew sat back and swirled his water round in his glass, 'Bill is the next best for local news. He's lived here all his life. When he gets back from wherever he's gone we'll ask him, but for now, I suppose a pauper's grave.'

'It takes a particular type of person,' Alice pushed her plate away, 'don't you think, to knock someone out then bury them to kill them? As if they couldn't bring themselves to finish the job. Maybe they didn't mean to kill, perhaps they thought they had done and that's why they buried the body. The wound was at the back of the head so it's unlikely the victim saw their attacker. But, I'm pretty sure they would have survived the attack without medical intervention. Cause of death was suffocation.'

They both looked at her, she got more like Lucien every day!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lawson!' Matthew grunted down the phone. Who the hell was phoning at five thirty in the morning.

'Good morning, Matthew!' the cheerful voice at the other end floated through his sleep addled brain.

'Blake, bloody hell! Do you know what time it is?' Charlie had appeared at his side by now, having heard the phone.

'Sorry, must have got the time difference wrong. Never mind, as you can hear Jean has not killed me... give that phone to me, Lucien, stop teasing Matthew,' Jean's slightly more sympathetic tone soothed the grumpy Superintendant, 'Matthew, how are you?'

'Jean? We're fine, more to the point how are you?'

'I'm very well, thank you Matthew, very well indeed. Now, I expect you want to get some breakfast, you're not at your best with an empty stomach, so we just wanted to let you know we'll be home in six weeks.'

'We... six weeks? You're coming home?' He gasped, a huge grin spreading over his face.

'I'm coming home, with Lucien ... as his wife.' Jean waited for that to sink in, imagining the expression on his face.

'His wife!' Matthew's voice shot up at least an octave, 'is that wise?'

'Probably not, but there it is. Tongues will wag, but he has assured me he will stop them or at least give it a good go. Matthew...' she smiled at the other end of the phone as Lucien decided to nuzzle the side of her neck, '...thank you, for all you and Charlie and Alice did.'

'It was our pleasure, really.' Matthew replied, softly, 'let us know when you want picking up. Take care Jean, both of you.'

'Will do, see you in six weeks.' She signed off and put the phone down to respond to her fiancé's ministrations. 'Poor Matthew, you know he's not at his best in the morning. Oh, Lucien...' her knees went weak as he nibbled her earlobe and ran his hands down her side. The sooner they married the better, she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning dawned dark and chilly, but to Jean and Lucien it didn't matter one bit. They had sat down and made a list of things they had to do, and first on that list was go to the Registry Office and see how difficult it would be to get married, as Australian citizens.

'Well,' Jean smiled at the Registrar, 'I've been here a month now, I can show you when I landed, my sign off papers from the captain of the ship I worked on.'

'I've got my plane tickets,' Lucien showed him the envelope, 'been here just over a week now.'

'That takes care of the residency part, but you need a visa from the embassy, I would suggest you get that first. Really you should have got one from the British Embassy in Australia but I understand why you didn't, from your story. If you can get that, then I can marry you in a fortnight, well sixteen days, don't know why it's sixteen, but it is.'

'Right,' Lucien ran his hand over his head as he processed this, they would just make it back in six weeks if they did this.

'You could ask the ship's captain to perform the service, once you are out of British waters,' he offered helpfully.

Jean pursed her lips at this, that would be awkward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As both of them were Australian citizens they headed straight to that embassy. They explained their situation and the official went to talk to someone he thought could help.

'Well, Dr Blake, this is an usual problem,' the official sat down opposite them, 'usually notice has been given at home, visa etc, but I hear you intend to renew or redo your vows when you get home, so, we think we have a way round it. It has been done before, but rarely, and it would be legal, even if you didn't redo in,...' he looked down at the notes, '...Ballarat. This is Australian soil, so, how would you feel about getting married in the embassy?'

'Really?' Jean gasped, 'you could do that?'

'You must give a fortnight's notice, but, yes, we can do that for you,' he smiled, he could see why the doctor would want to marry this lovely woman, and the story made it even more poignant. 'It won't be a flashy ceremony, just quiet, in one of our rooms here, and you will need two witnesses...'

Lucien looked at Jean, up to now she had looked really quite disappointed, with what they had been told at the Registry Office, but now she was much happier, her eyes were shining again.

'I think that would suit us rather well, don't you, Jean?' he reached over and took her hand.

'I do, darling, it's not as if we were going for the full church affair, either way,' she smiled, 'perhaps Mattie could be one of the witnesses?' she looked over the desk.

'As long as Mattie isn't some escaped murderer or wanted by the police, Mattie will do just fine.' He thought for a moment, 'I think the embassy could find a bottle of champagne too, just to add a little more sparkle to the day.'

'That is so kind of you, thank you, very much,' Jean gave him one of her loveliest smiles.

They set a date two weeks hence and headed off to do the next thing on their list; wedding rings.

'Now, Jean,' Lucien ordered tea for them as they sat in a small cafe, 'are you sure about this, we can stay longer and try and sort it out another way?'

'This will be fine, Lucien, we'll be married, and that's what matters.' she touched his hand, 'we can make more of it at home, or not, depending on how we feel when we get home.'

'I expect you want to get a dress for the day,' he teased.

'You've seen my best dress, so perhaps I should, nothing too fancy though,' she sipped her tea, 'perhaps Mattie could help me choose.'

'Lovely idea, she'll like that,' he agreed. 'When we've had tea shall we go and see which ship we can get on, then we know we have done all the big jobs?'

'The other thing we need is a second witness,' Jean reminded him, 'shall I ask Mattie if she knows someone who wouldn't mind?'

'Probably a good idea, she will have a friend, I hope, who would be amenable to the idea.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent the next few days arranging their trip home, meeting Mattie's friend who was happy to act as a witness and buying Jean's wedding outfit. She and Mattie spent a day shopping and eventually found a smart, pale blue suit and hat, white gloves and matching bag. Mattie took her to a florist to arrange a small posy, that she would collect for her, and all was done.

'Thank you, Mattie, I know you wanted me to have a pretty dress more suited to a wedding, but given the venue and the speed, this outfit will be just fine. I might go mad at home, and if you can make it, we'd be so happy for you to join us.'

Mattie knew that was highly unlikely but at least she would get to see them married, which was something she had been sure would happen when she lived with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As weddings went, Mattie would muse to herself later, it was the most low key event she could think of. Realistically she knew they were only doing it so when they got back home it would muffle the rumours, and, of course, they could share a cabin on the ship. She told Jean, as she saw them off on the train to Southampton,

'You make sure you have a decent wedding at home. I want to hear about a pretty dress and handsome groom and a riotous reception,' she kissed them both.

'I don't know about a riotous reception, Mattie, dear,' she smiled back, 'but it will be cause to celebrate, I suppose. Thank you, for all you have done, taking me in, letting us have the flat, we are so very grateful.'

'It's enough to see you happy again, both of you. As soon as I have enough leave I'll find a way to come home for a visit.'

'You find the time, I'll buy the ticket,' Lucien hugged her, 'it's the least I can do, and we'll have your room ready.'

Mattie's eyes filled with tears at his generosity, 'you just look after her, Dr Blake, or there will be more than Alice Harvey to deal with,' she tried to be stern, but it didn't quite work. 'Now, off you go, or you will miss the train.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Are you alright, Mrs Blake?' he murmured into her hair as the train passed through the English countryside.

'Mrs Blake, I never thought it would actually happen,' she looked up and smiled at him, 'but I'm glad it did.'

'So am I, darling, so am I,' he reached over and pulled the blind down, pulled her onto his knee and kissed her thoroughly; the train journey passed unnoticed by them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke with a drumming sound in her ear and something tickling her nose. She pushed her head up and grinned as she stared at the underside of her husband's chin. Her husband; and, boy, had he shown her how much of a husband he was going to be.

They had dined in the hotel he had booked, a pleasant meal, good wine followed by a short stroll in town, before heading to their room. He would have liked to book into a top class hotel with a bridal suite but she had said it didn't matter, they had booked a stateroom on the ship, that would be their real honeymoon.

She was glad he had acquiesced to her feelings, they had, up to now, shared a house and a small flat, but not a room or a bed, and she was feeling a little nervous. It had been a long time since she had been a wife and she wondered what it would be like, to have someone in the bed with her. Loving though Christopher had been, she was sure Lucien had far more experience of ways to treat a woman in bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had helped her out of her jacket and hung it, with his, over the back of a chair. Then he just held her and breathed in her scent, floral and citrus, perfectly Jean. She leant into his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart, so strong.

'Lucien...' she murmured.

'Shh...' he put his finger over her lips and she kissed it gently, 'let me...' He slowly unclipped her necklace, a single strand of pearls, and placed in on the dressing table. He took his tie off and held her again, he wanted to get this right, not attack her like some sex starved teenager, but make sure she was comfortable. When he felt her fingers start to undo the buttons of his shirt he knew he could start to undress her, but slowly. Tenderly, as he removed her blouse he kissed the parts of her that, hitherto, had been hidden by her clothes. She did the same to him until they both stood in their underwear. She shivered as he undid her bra then carried her to the bed and lay her down as if she were a precious piece of china that would break if he did not take great care.

He lay down next to her and admired her slender body, barely a mark to show she had born two healthy sons or had worked herself ragged on a farm. She was, for him, the most beautiful sight. She reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face, encouraging him down to kiss her, and he obliged, tasting the chocolate of her dessert and sliding his hands down her body, cupping her neat breasts feeling the nipples rise and harden under his touch. As he slid down to kiss her neck, suckle at her breasts, kiss down her stomach she tangled her fingers in his hair, setting the curls free from the product he used to keep it neat a professional looking. Her breathing quickened as she began to buck under him and, as he slipped his hands between her legs he felt her damp panties indicating her need for him was almost as great as his for her. He had been aroused for some time now, knew he would have to take her soon or it would all be over before it started. His fingers hooked into the waist band and started to pull her undergarment off, she did the same to him as well as wriggling to help him free her of the remaining barrier to their loving. She raised a knee allowing him to slip his fingers over her folds, slick and wet; he dipped into her,

'Lucien, oh! Mmph!' She urged him on, touching him and guiding him in before she too lost control. He entered her slowly, gently, then set up a rhythm as she wrapped her ankles over him and he spilled into her as she tightened round him and screamed as she headed over the edge into oblivion, seeing stars then gulping for air. Aftershocks shook through her body as he thrust into her again, looking down into her eyes, sparkling with pleasure. He could look upon this sight for the rest of his life and never tire of it.

'I love you, Lucien,' she whispered.

'Darling Jean,' he rolled to the side and pulled her to lie over him, then draped the covers over the both of them, 'my darling Jean.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lay in the bath, noting the marks he had left on her and smiling, she could get used to nights like that. There was a knock at the bathroom door,

'Jean, erm, would you like your back rubbing?'

She giggled before she answered in the affirmative, she must have been a small child the last time anyone washed her back for her, not that she thought he would stop there, and it wasn't as if they were in a rush, the boat left late afternoon.

He pushed open the door and slipped in, she noticed he was wearing his robe, underneath which was much to delight a new wife!

His touch was gentle, the circles he drew on her back with the sponge were too relaxing., she hummed and lifted her head, eyes closed, letting him trickle the warm water down between her breasts. He smiled at the goose flesh that appeared.

She felt his feet against hers and looked up to see him climbing into the bath opposite her, she tucked her feet up against her bottom to allow him the space to sit down. She leant over and retrieved the sponge from him, moving to allow him to stretch his legs under her. She crawled up his legs and lazily wiped the sponge down his front, holding his gaze as she did so. She smiled as she saw his pupils widen and his mouth form an 'O' as he realised what she was doing. His expression told her she was getting this right, she had never done anything like this before, and as she moved over him she could feel his very definite arousal against her. She tossed the sponge away and pushed herself up on his shoulders to better position herself to lean over him and kiss him very definitely. His hands went round her ribcage holding her just away from him, now teasing her as she moaned into his mouth, 'Lucien, aah!' she wriggled, 'please...'

'Please what, my love?' he nipped her lower lip.

'Please, Lucien, I... oh god,' he lowered her onto him and she began her rhythm, the water sliding in waves round and over them until she pushed herself upright and arched as release took over and she squealed. Lucien pushed once more and spilled into her, groaning as he did so,

'Bloody hell, Jean, you're quite something,' he leaned forward and kissed one breast then the other, 'I bet the gossips didn't accuse you of this.'

'Don't think they have that kind of imagination,' she sighed and lay on his chest, 'we need a bigger bath, at home,' she mused.

'Our own bathroom, I think,' he traced his finger down her spine, 'sort out the studio, use one of the side rooms.'

'Good idea,' she agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They watched the coast of England until it disappeared from view. Wrapped in each other's arms, protecting the other from the cold sea breeze, they headed to unpack in their stateroom, before heading to the dining room.

'We're going home, Lucien,' Jean smiled as she put her toiletries in the bathroom, 'you and I, Dr and Mrs Blake.'

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms round her waist,

'We are, darling, together against all of them.' He turned her round, 'I will do my best to protect you from the gossips, from the hurt. I love you so much, never forget that, even when I get it wrong, as I will, just know I love you more than life itself.'

'Oh, Lucien...Lucien, we'll be fine, you and I, we will be fine.' She tiptoed up and kissed him, lightly, 'they don't know us, not properly, and, as you said, they are just jealous.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So a sea voyage for our dear doctor and his wife. I don't know if they could have got married at the embassy but, hey ho, it is fiction! Must be another chapter. x


	3. Chapter 3

Jean and Lucien settled into shipboard life, playing deck games, reading and planning to visit some of the ports the ship would dock at on the journey home. Lucien suggested that when they had a proper honeymoon he would take her to Europe and she could explore all those cities she had read about, for herself. They spent their nights together, learning how to please each other, and telling tales of their past lives. She told him of life on the farm, he told her some stories of life as a student and his time in the army, though there were many things he wouldn't speak of, and she respected this, knowing it was the source of the nightmares, he rarely, if ever, had any more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next week they stopped in Lisbon just long enough for a wander round the port then settled back to wait until they stopped in Cairo. Jean thought this would be the most exotic place she would ever see and was rather excited which amused Lucien.

They had been playing shuffleboard when there was a cry from further round the deck. It was a cry of pain and Lucien immediately headed in that direction, followed by his wife. There was a crowd of people looking down onto the edge of the swimming pool. Lucien pushed through and saw a young girl, she couldn't have been more that eleven or twelve. She appeared to have fallen from the upper walkway and was lying in a most awkward position.

'Don't move her!' he yelled, 'I'm a doctor, please let me through!' He ran to the stairs leading down to her all the time calling for a stretcher and the medical officer.

He knelt next to her and took her hand,

'Now then young lady,' his voice was soft and soothing, 'what's your name? I'm Lucien, this is Jean,' he indicated his wife who had followed him.

'Caroline,' she held his gaze, 'mummy...?'

'Well, Caroline,' he smiled, 'let's have a look at you, shall we? Can you tell me where it hurts most?'

Caroline told him, in between sobs, that her back hurt and she couldn't feel her legs properly.

'Where's mummy?'

'We'll find her,' Jean leant over, 'what cabin are you in?'

'Number twelve, on deck two,' she hiccupped.

'Let us through, stretcher here!'

'Wait!' Lucien stopped them, 'where's your medical officer?'

'Er...' the orderlies looked at each other.

'Right, I'm Dr Lucien Blake,' he took charge, 'we need to move her as little as possible, get her to the hospital deck and then I'll see what the damage is.'

The orderlies brightened, here was a bloke who knew what he was doing. 'Right, Doc, lead on.'

'I'll go and find her mother,' Jean touched Lucien's arm, 'bring her to the infirmary?'

'Please, love,' he smiled, 'but don't worry her.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Mackie was lying down, hoping that, at last, the seasickness had subsided. She couldn't keep Caroline caged up in the cabin, it was so small and dull; but all she could afford; so she had let her wander with strict instructions to return frequently during the day. She groaned inwardly at the knock at the door, but roused herself sufficiently to go and see who it was.

'Hello,' the woman smiled, 'sorry to bother you but, do you have a daughter named Caroline?'

Mrs Mackie blinked, the woman was obviously well above her social standing, yet seemed kind and gentle.

'Yes, she's around the ship somewhere,' she sighed, 'she hasn't been getting up to mischief, has she?'

'No, not at all,' Jean supposed falling of a walkway was not mischief, 'sorry, I'm Mrs Blake, Caroline has had a fall and been taken to the infirmary. My husband, Dr Blake, is with her.'

'Oh, my goodness!' she put her hand to her mouth and stared, 'how bad is it? I must go to her.'

Jean put her hand on her arm, 'I'm not sure,' she soothed, 'now, let's get your coat, it's a little breezy on deck, and I'll take you to her.'

She found her dated and shabby coat and hastened out of the cabin. 'Your husband is a doctor, you say?' Jean didn't look like the wife of a crew member.

'Yes, we're travelling home,' Jean took her arm, 'we heard her shout so he has taken charge, for now. We're not sure where the ship's doctor is.'

'Oh he's useless,' tears filled her eyes, 'I've been awfully sick and he just told me to rest and drink water.'

'The water is a good idea,' Jean agreed, 'but might I suggest weak, sweet tea and ginger, biscuits work well.'

'I'll try that, I hate leaving Caroline to wander round on her own.' Mrs Mackie turned to Jean, 'I hope your husband is better than the medic.'

'He's a good doctor, though I'm biased,' Jean smiled encouragingly, 'and he has experience of trauma injuries. Ah, here we are.' They stood outside the infirmary and Jean could see Lucien, jacket off, sleeves rolled up, talking to Caroline. She knocked and opened the door when he beckoned her in.

'Lucien this is Caroline's mother, Mrs..?' then she realised she hadn't got the woman's name.

'Mrs Mackie, Brenda,' the woman went to her daughter. 'Caro, love, what have you done?'

'I'm ok, mum,' Caroline tried to smile though she was still in some pain. 'Dr Blake has been looking after me.'

'Caroline has probably cracked the sacrum at the bottom of her back,' Lucien looked to see she understood, 'too low down to cause any permanent damage, I hope, but I'll know more once I see the x-ray.'

'What happened?'

'I was leaning over the rail, watching them in the swimming pool and I got knocked. I tried to hang on, mum honest,' she started to cry, 'but I couldn't.'

'That's probably why she hasn't done as much damage as I initially thought,' Lucien told her, 'ah, here's the x-ray.' He turned to the orderly, 'any sign of the ship's doctor?' he asked.

The orderly shook his head, but Lucien felt there was more to it, he'd find out later, Caroline was more important than a missing medic. Once he had given his patient some painkillers he had acquainted himself with the facilities and found enough supplies to keep her relatively pain free and a small operating theatre should he need it.

Lucien studied the x-ray as it hung on the light box and he could clearly see a fracture on the sacrum, but there was no movement so he surmised that some shock to the spine was the cause of the slight tingling sensation the girl was experiencing and the pain.

As he was explaining the course of treatment he would advocate there was a cursory knock on the door and the Captain entered. The orderly had gone to tell him what had happened and about the doctor that was attending. He had met Dr Blake at dinner one night, at his table, and thought him a thoroughly decent man.

'Dr Blake,' he nodded in Jean's direction to acknowledge her presence, 'what can you tell me?'

Lucien outlined the incident and his proposed treatment,

'...but it is your ship, Captain, and you have a medic on board, though where he is...'

'Are you prepared to take care of her?' the Captain asked, 'only, our medic is a bit of a problem, if you...'

'It would be my pleasure, Captain,' Lucien smiled, 'Caroline needs to stay still for some time, so she will need full time nursing...'

'Whatever you need, doctor, there is a nurse on board, I've sent the orderly for her.'

'Thank you, I shall update you later.' Lucien shook his hand and returned to his patient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Caroline settled with the nurse and her mother, Lucien and Jean went to see the Captain and find out what had happened to the ship's official doctor.

'Supposed to be working his passage,' Captain Jones grunted, 'pouring them both a drink, 'taken on by the board, not me. Never met the fella until he turned up. Blake, he's a nightmare, drinks too much... '

Lucien avoided his gaze for a moment, '...never where you need him, and I've had complaints from the passengers.'

'Mrs Mackie said he was useless when it came to helping her with her seasickness,' Jean sipped her sherry.

'God, how hard is it?' Jones ran his hands through his sparse, grey hair.

'Weak sweet tea, ginger in biscuit form usually works,' Jean offered, smiling, 'that's what I suggested.'

'You a nurse?' he grinned.

'No, but I've worked with Lucien's late father and Lucien for long enough to pick up some tips,' she reached over and took Lucien's hand, 'and, anyway,' she added, 'everyone knows ginger is good for stomach upsets.'

The Captain smiled then turned back to Lucien,

'Dr Blake, this is quite an imposition but as you have begun the girl's treatment...'

'I will carry on, no need to worry about that.'

'But, Mrs Blake,' he turned to her, 'this is your holiday, I shouldn't impose.'

'Between ourselves, Captain, I think Lucien is getting a little bored with nothing to do, he's used to being a GP and police surgeon,...'

'Jean, please,' he teased, 'I have you to keep me busy.'

Jean gave him a look, that stopped him saying anymore, '...as I said, Captain, he likes to be occupied, solving puzzles. I'm sure there will not be many medical issues during the voyage, please make use of him if you need to.' She smiled.

'You are most generous,' the Captain sighed with relief, 'I will see your passage is refunded, as a gesture of goodwill.'

'There's no need...'

'There is,' he nodded firmly, 'why should you pay to do your job?'

'That's very kind of you, Captain,' Jean finished her drink, 'now, Lucien, I think we should leave the Captain in peace and go and find some lunch. I should take some to Mrs Mackie, too.'

Lucien stood and extended his hand and they headed to the dining room.

'You know you are a little bored, darling,' she squeezed his arm, 'and a little work as a ship's doctor won't take you away from me that much.'

'Are you sure, sweetheart, after all we've only just got married,' he stopped and turned to her, 'my focus should be on you alone.'

'It is, and as long as we don't have an outbreak of murders, fights or disease I don't think you will be away from me that much.' Jean sat down at a table, 'now I think I should order something for Mrs Mackie and Caroline, to be taken down to the infirmary, don't you?'

'I think that's a good idea, Caroline needs fruit and vegetables, meat and fish. Those will help her recovery, and Mrs Mackie...'

'Something light,' Jean perused the menu and selected a light meal for both of them and then they saw to themselves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs Mackie was very surprised at the food sent down to them, it was definitely not off the menu for their deck.

'Doctor's orders, ma'am,' the steward smiled, 'says you can't look after Miss Caroline if you're not properly nourished.' He put the tray down and bowed a little bow before leaving. Lucien had tipped him handsomely to see to them for the rest of the voyage.

Lucien called later, to see how Caroline was doing. He found her sleeping, the pain medication working and he told her mother that that was the best thing for her. In a week he would see if she could manage to walk with crutches a little, then get her up on deck to take in the sunshine. He would see her daily and review her progress.

'You are so kind, Dr Blake, your town is lucky to have you.' Mrs Mackie gushed.

'You're too kind,' he smiled, 'there are some that would argue with that opinion, but, no matter. Where are you heading?'

'My sister moved to a place called Beaufort, with her husband. They have a small farm and run the post office,' she sighed, 'she says they could do with some help and as I was a teacher I might be able to help in the post office.'

'I know a Beaufort, State of Victoria?' he checked unless she meant a Beaufort elsewhere.

'Yes, do you live close?' Mrs Mackie brightened, she was viewing the move with some trepidation, knowing only her sister and brother in law.

'Ballarat. It's not far away,' he smiled, 'about half an hour, maybe a little more.'

'Oh, I see.'

Lucien took his leave, saying he would pop by later and have a meal sent down for the two of them.

Outside he spoke to the nurse and asked her to encourage Mrs Mackie to take a turn round the deck while Caroline slept.

'I rather think she would like to spend the night here, too...'

'I'll have the next bed made up for her, doctor,' the nurse replied with a smile, 'it's no trouble, we're not busy.'

'If you need me have me tannoyed,' he left with a smile, Jean was right, just a little doctoring was rather nice, even if he was on his honeymoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next week, Lucien attended to Caroline twice a day and was pleased to see she was soon pain free and the tingling sensation had stopped. He suggested the nurse find a ring-shaped cushion for her to sit on, to keep the pressure off her sacral area and they would see about some crutches for her. She was his only patient so while he was attending to her, Jean would take her mother for, what he called, a turn round the deck.

They had tea and talked, so Jean found out quite a lot about her circumstances and the reasons for her leaving England. Her husband was a gambler and had got into serious debt with the bookies. She was ashamed of him and when he took his own life knew she could not bear to stay where she was gossiped about and shunned. Jean sympathised and told her she completely understood.

'I'm worried about the doctor's bill, Mrs Blake. I know Caroline needs the treatment, but...'

'Don't you worry about that, at all,' Jean patted her hand, 'there is nothing to pay. The Captain has asked him to be ship's doctor for the rest of the voyage, and even if he wasn't he wouldn't take a penny for Caroline's care.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean lay curled up against her husband, he had made love to her slowly, touching every part of her with his fingers, his mouth, sometimes she thought she would lose consciousness as he took her out of this world.

'Lucien...' she drew circles with her finger on his chest, '...can we help the Mackie's in some way?'

'How? She has family to go to, and they won't be far away.' He turned and looked at her.

'I don't know, but I do know she isn't really looking forward to staying with her sister.'

'Tell you what,' he pulled her close, 'why don't we let her do what she has set out to do, I need to keep an eye on Caroline for a while, I can keep an eye on her mother too. They won't be far away.' He kissed her nose and lay back, smiling at the gentle caring soul he had married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cairo was fascinating as well as a little frightening to Jean, and they had a whole day there. It was bustling and noisy, small children begged for money but Lucien told her not to, they would follow them all over the place.

'Can I give them some fruit, perhaps,' Jean hated to see children hungry and even without access to Lucien's money, as his wife, she would have found a way to see them fed.

'That's a better idea,' he agreed and helped her buy a box of mixed fruit and hand it out to the children gathered round them.

The bazaar was full of stalls of food, trinkets, pots and pans and they were constantly entreated to buy. Lucien bought her a long cotton scarf and draped it over her head and shoulders as protection against the sun. She held his hand tightly as they were jostled by camels and donkeys and skipped out of the way of cars and buses. They declined the offer of a camel ride to the Valley of the Kings, they would not be able to take full advantage of it, but Lucien did suggest they add it to their itinerary for their proper honeymoon. Jean wasn't sure about riding a camel but thought she may be a little braver by then, whenever it turned out to be.

They admired the architecture and heard the faithful be called to prayer before deciding they would head back to the ship, check on Caroline and Jean said she'd like a bath before dinner, she felt a little dusty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cool of the stateroom was refreshing as was the jug of iced lemonade Lucien ordered for them. He watched her sit down on the bed and remove her shoes, rubbing her tired feet.

'Thank you for taking me,' she smiled, 'it was amazing.'

'My pleasure, shall I run you a bath?' He grinned.

'That would be lovely,' she nodded, 'but can you undo me first please.' She turned her back to him and let him, slowly, pull the zip of her dress down. He could see her smile in the mirror and bent to kiss her neck.

He ran a warm, but not hot, bath and said he would just check Caroline and be back very shortly.

'Very shortly,' he insisted, as she pouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was sitting on the special cushion they had fashioned for her and said she had been out on deck for a few minutes using the crutches.

'How was it?' Lucien asked, as he did his usual checks.

'Not too bad, a bit sore,' the girl admitted, 'may I try again tomorrow?'

'If you feel up to it, yes,' he smiled, 'but before you do I want to have another x-ray done, just to see how it's doing.'

'Ok,' Caroline smiled.

'Take it easy for the rest of the evening and get a good night's sleep,' he nodded at Mrs Mackie, 'you too. The stewards will bring your meals down later.'

'Thank you, Dr Blake,' Mrs Mackie smiled, 'you have been very kind, the food, it's not from our menu, you shouldn't go to any trouble on our behalf.'

'Good nutrition is essential for Caroline's recovery, Mrs Mackie,' he touched her arm, 'and it's no trouble.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was still lying in the bath when he returned, the water had begun to cool but when she heard him come through the door she turned the hot tap on to raise the temperature a bit. He heard the water run and smiled to himself, there was plenty of time before dinner to tend to his wife's needs, and his.

'Now then, Mrs Blake, is there anything I can get you?' he teased, 'back rub?'

'That'll do to start with,' she smiled but kept her eyes closed.

She wasn't particularly tense when he started to massage her shoulders but by the time he slipped in behind her she was completely relaxed, and only just awake. She hummed as his hands moved over her shoulders and he scooped handfuls of the warm water over her breasts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ordered dinner in their stateroom having eventually got out of a cold bath and decided not to bother getting dressed again. It was a luxury they would not be able to have when they got home, it would not be the same if Jean cooked then took the meal to their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice closed the file and headed up to see Matthew. It was going to be a long case; a murder, one body, male, not well known in the town but Cec Drury had identified him as Rod Matson, just passing through, looking for odd jobs. Cec had said he was a general labourer, he'd done a little bit of work for him, some repair work to the back of the club, and new tiling in the Ladies Powder Room. Harmless, he'd said, good worker, quiet. Someone had killed him, bludgeoned him to death with something wooden, Alice had found splinters in the head wound amongst the pieces of skull, hair and dried blood. Any identifying papers had been removed along with any cash he may or may not have had. She had done her part of the investigation now it was up to Matthew and his men to find out who had done the deed, and why.

'Senseless,' she slumped into the chair usually occupied by Dr Blake and passed her report to Matthew, 'completely senseless, if what Mr Drury says is true about him.' Matthew smiled, she was the only one who ever referred to Cec so formally.

'Well, he's usually a good judge of character,' he opened the file and scanned down the neatly typed script finished with her equally neat signature. 'So we're looking for a piece of wood.'

'Mahogany,' she noted.

'Yeah, right,' he kept the smile a bay, only she or Lucien would go to the trouble of identifying the wood from a head wound.

'It will have blood on it,' she also informed him, 'probably some hair. Mahogany is usually used for furnishings, so maybe a table leg or part of a chair, banister...shall I go on?'

'I get it, doctor,' he sighed, 'planned or spontaneous, is also a question we should ask.'

'Lucien would say something like this is not planned,' she hummed, 'a chance meeting in the alley, an argument, maybe, then...'

'You're turning into him.' Matthew smirked.

She stood and leant over, 'but I bet you're glad you aren't sleeping with him,' she whispered, winked and left him trying not to blush.

He watched her leave then called for Bill, Charlie and Ned to go out and see if they could find the weapon, as described by Dr Harvey.

Alice smiled as she left the office, heading to Lucien's house to take surgery for him. Since they had banded together to help Lucien they had grown close, her and the superintendant. More than close, the drink after the closing of one case had led to more, and, while they didn't regularly share a bed, even Charlie had noticed the appearance of the doctor at breakfast more often than not. However, sensibly, he declined to comment on this. She wondered what they would do when Dr and Mrs Blake returned, she didn't want to embarrass Jean by joining the household but not requiring her own room. Something to think about, she supposed, but for now, GP duties and tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice dined with Charlie and Matthew that evening and they discussed the case.

'This kind of thing usually only happens in a street brawl,' Charlie chewed thoughtfully, 'you know, if a game of two up goes wrong.'

'Or a bit of street gambling, horses, dogs...' Matthew mused. 'Anything like that going on lately?'

'Not that I know of,' he shrugged his shoulders.

'Worth a look,' Matthew thought, 'send Bill out, he's on nights. I'll ring him now.'

Bill agreed that it was a good idea to go and patrol the alleys where two up was usually found, as well as a few others. He'd take a couple of constables with him.

They washed the dishes and went to sit with their evening whisky, or rather Dr Blake's whisky, which Matthew had retrieved from its hiding place.

Matthew held his glass up and looked at the light catching the edges of the design, 'wonder how they're doing,' he muttered.

'No news is good news,' Alice replied, 'I suppose we'll find out soon enough.'

'Hm...' he mused, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Sensing he was surplus to requirements, Charlie said he would head up to bed,

'Early shift tomorrow, need my beauty sleep,' he smiled and ducked as a cushion flew past his head.

'Kids,' Matthew laughed, 'now, how to amuse ourselves?' he winked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice woke as the light sneaked through the curtain. 'amuse ourselves,' she smirked to herself, thinking of the previous night. She untangled herself from Matthew and stretched.

Matthew murmured, stretched and grunted as his knee cracked. She turned and wriggled down under the covers to put her warm hand on the injury.

'Mmm...' he sighed, 'that's nice.'

She poked her head up from under the covers and smirked again, then disappeared from his view and he jumped as he felt her start to pepper his hips and stomach with light kisses.

'Right, doctor,' he teased, reaching down and hauling her up by her arms, 'lovely idea but I have to get to the station and see if Bill found anything last night, and I don't believe it is your day off.'

She stuck her tongue out and rolled out of bed. Grabbing his robe, she headed for the bathroom leaving him lying in the bed and grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline continued her slow and steady recovery under Dr Blake's watch. He went to see the Captain regularly and he took him to see the doctor who had been assigned to the ship, originally.

He was a sorry sight, dishevelled, unshaven and not particularly fragrant. Lucien shook his head, sadly, before telling him to get cleaned up, tidy his quarters and meet him on the fore deck in an hour.

'Why was he foisted on you?' He asked the Captain as they strolled along the deck.

'I really don't know,' he admitted, 'I don't have a say in the crew, unless there is someone I know is not up to the job. I usually have a crew meeting in the first couple of days, but he didn't appear at that. It was the orderlies who told me he was drunk in his cabin. It's not unusual to have a medic work their passage one way, and then I have to find one to work the passage the other way. The nurse is doing that, but she's is capable and there's one waiting in Melbourne to come back with us.'

'Right, well, having been in a dark place, I'll see if I can get through to him later.' Lucien sighed.

'If he appears,' the Captain huffed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He did appear, he had showered and shaved, but his uniform was creased. Lucien sat him down and caught a passing steward requesting some tea. He refused to say why he had taken the post.

'You know, you are doing yourself no favours. I've been where you are, I know. Now if you don't want the responsibility, fine, I'll carry on, we've only got ten days left, and I will have to oversee Caroline Mackie's care after she leaves the ship anyway.'

'Who?'

'Exactly, twelve years old, cracked sacrum from a fall two weeks ago. You were nowhere to be found, I've been ships doctor since then.' Lucien chastised him, 'she was lucky, they say. If I hadn't been on board, on my honeymoon, then what would have happened? Nobody else came forward.'

'They said nothing happens on a ship,' the doctor grumbled.

'You can't guarantee that, but you still need to be ready for action, sober and smartly dressed.' Lucien stood up, he'd spent enough time away from Jean that day, 'sort yourself out, son. You're doing yourself no favours.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found Jean relaxing on deck, reading a magazine and drinking tea.

'Sorry, darling,' he bent and kissed her, 'I went to try to get some sense out of the doctor.'

'And...' she shaded her eyes and smiled.

'Won't say why he was put on board. Told him to smarten himself up but that I would continue as ships doctor, especially for Caroline.' He sat down. 'I decided not to read him the riot act, yet.'

'Good,' she put her magazine down, 'now, are you busy?'

'Not at the moment,' he grinned.

'I have need of a doctor, a particular doctor...' she murmured coyly, holding out her hand.

'How can I help you, my dear,' he smiled as they headed for their stateroom.

'Well, doctor...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Feeling better, Mrs Blake?' he asked as she curled into his side.

'Much, thank you, doctor,' she giggled.

They lay in silence, occasionally kissing.

'We won't be able to do this at home,' she sighed.

'You're my wife,' he gasped, 'we can sleep together, now.'

'I mean in the middle of the afternoon,' she batted his chest lightly, 'you have surgeries, cases...'

'Not always. Some afternoons will be free, and if Charlie's on duty...' he turned on his side and looked at her, there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. She felt his arms snake round her and he rolled, pulling her on top of him. She gasped as she felt his hardness between them and his fingers start to explore. She bent her head, her lips met his and their tongues slid over each other.

His fingers were dipping in and out of her, but she wanted more. She moved up and angled herself to guide him in. They moved together until she arched and called his name, feeling him spill into her, then fell onto him, panting softly, planting little kisses into the sparse covering of hair on his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apart from looking after Caroline there was little else for Lucien to do as ship's doctor. A couple of trips, grazed knees on children, which the nurse could handle and a case of sickness, that turned out to be morning sickness and a rather pleased new husband. Lucien had smiled as the young couple had left the surgery and, in the back of his mind, wondered if he and Jean would be that lucky, it would be nice, he thought but decided not to mention it to Jean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day came when they docked in Melbourne.

'You go and sort out Caroline,' Jean pushed him out of the stateroom, 'I'll pack.'

'Sure?' he raised his eyebrows.

'I've been doing it long enough, darling. Now go,' she shooed him away, smiling. 'Don't forget to send a telegram to Matthew, to pick us up from Ballarat Station.'

He waved and headed off to arrange a wheelchair for Caroline, write a prescription for pain relief, if she needed it, send telegrams to Matthew, Caroline's aunt and uncle and have a quick word with the Captain.

Jean happily packed their clothes, the few things they had picked up on their walks round Lisbon and Cairo, and checked the drawers, bathroom cabinet and under the bed for any errant socks or stockings that had been hastily discarded. Satisfied she had found everything, she put the suitcases by the door ready to be taken off the ship. She slipped Lucien's wallet and their passports into her handbag and went to find him with Caroline and Mrs Mackie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Now, Mrs Mackie, Caroline, here is a letter from me for your family and one for the local doctor,' he was handing two envelopes to her when Jean walked in, 'they detail Caroline's injury and treatment so far. I have also written instructions for her further care and also my home number and address should you or the doctor wish to get in touch.'

'You have been very kind to us, Dr Blake, Mrs Blake,' Brenda smiled, 'may I call you if I have any concerns?'

'Of course,' he wrote his number on a separate slip of paper, 'any time. Remember, I'm only half an hour away, but I will call in about a week to see how you are getting on.'

'That would be lovely, we'd like that,' she nodded, 'wouldn't we, Caro?'

'Oh, please do come, doctor,' the young girl urged, 'it would be lovely to see both of you.'

'Then we shall both come,' Jean smiled. 'Everything sorted, Lucien?'

'Yes, their transport is arranged and I've sent all the telegrams,' he offered her his arm, 'we should go and see the Captain before we leave,' he turned to Mrs Mackie and her daughter, 'take care, we'll see you soon.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew and Alice stood watching the train come in, scanning the windows for Dr and Mrs Blake. Alice had said she would accompany Matthew just to give Lucien a fright, after what she had done to him weeks ago.

'There they are,' Alice pointed to a carriage as the train slowed to a stop. Jean's head was sticking out of a window, with Lucien's above her. They both waved then disappeared to collect their suitcases.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Welcome home, Jean,' Matthew pulled her into a tight hug, 'Mrs Blake,' he smiled.

'Its' good to be back, Matthew, London was cold and dark,' she returned the hug and added a kiss to his cheek. 'Alice,' she turned to the pathologist, 'I don't know what you did to him, but, thank you, thank you both.'

Alice just smiled and squeezed her hand. She looked at Lucien, standing back a little, 'It's ok, Lucien,' she laughed, 'I think I'll leave you to Jean's tender mercies.'

'Thank you, Alice, for what you did, anyway. I did deserve it.'

She just hummed in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was warm and waves of peace settled over Jean as she walked through the door. There was the enticing smell of roast chicken floating from the kitchen and the radio was tuned to her favourite station.

She smiled and wandered down the hall, noticing that the dusting had been done, everywhere looked as it should do, with fresh flowers on the hall table and the day's mail neatly stacked ready to be opened and read. Tears pricked at her eyes, they had obviously made a special effort for her, for both of them, she felt as if she had just nipped out to buy some groceries. In the kitchen Charlie was boiling the kettle for tea, he turned and smiled, 'Cuppa?'

'Lovely,' she crossed to him and squeezed his arm, 'thank you, Charlie,' she murmured.

'No worries.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in the living room drinking tea and retelling some of their adventures. Jean leant against Lucien on the couch and smiled. They were home, they would renew their vows, ignore the gossip, which, if something didn't happen in the next few days, would have some fact to it, she thought, travel Europe for their proper honeymoon, and settle down as Dr and Mrs Blake, in Ballarat, with their friends. As Charlie so rightly said,

No worries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and for the lovely reviews. x


End file.
